


las reglas del juego, como las rodillas, están para romperse

by samej



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Canon Compliant, M/M, Pain Kink, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:23:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5075917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto aparece en el hospital demasiado tarde para las horas de visita.</p><p>Que aparezca ya son malas noticias, que lo haga de noche son funestas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	las reglas del juego, como las rodillas, están para romperse

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es para (parte de-) el **hq squad**.
> 
> Por otro lado, por favor, tened en cuenta de este fic:
> 
> * la pareja  
> * tiene kinks no negociados, que se sabe que no son negociados y no les importa porque son lo peor  
> * soy basura que tiene ideas horribles para sus otps
> 
> Si aún así queréis seguirme en la espiral al infierno que es esta otp, dadme la manita.

Los hospitales son fríos, pero su suelo lo es aún más.

La rodilla de Teppei se resiente por más cosas que la temperatura de los azulejos, de todas maneras. Tiene un panfleto de consejos en la mesilla blanca de su habitación, y lo ha leído tantas veces que se lo sabe de memoria.

Makoto (es Makoto en su cabeza a estas alturas a pesar de que le llame Hanamiya, cuando lo hace) aparece demasiado tarde para las horas de visita. 

Que aparezca ya son malas noticias, que lo haga de noche son funestas. 

Se despierta de golpe y le ve sentado a su lado, la expresión de desprecio perenne en su cara, como grabada en mármol.

Bebe del vaso de agua que siempre tiene a su lado antes de hablar. 

—Hanamiya. 

—Kiyoshi. 

—¿A qué debo el honor de tu presencia? 

Se le tuerce la sonrisa un segundo, casi imperceptiblemente. Si no le conociera tanto se lo hubiera perdido.

—¿Qué tiene de raro que alguien se pase a ver a su ex-compañero lesionado? 

Makoto siempre aguanta más en estos juegos que él. 

—Ni siquiera para venir a atormentarme harías el viaje hasta aquí.

—Seguramente no. —Se echa hacia delante en la silla, sonríe al notar cómo Teppei se encoge, sin pensarlo. —Hoy un chaval se ha enfadado en un partido y le ha dado una patada un poco fuerte a Seto —se encoge de hombros, como diciendo “a veces pasa”.

—No me sorprende que alguien os pague con vuestra misma moneda de vez en cuando.

Tiene la desfachatez de reírse, casi a carcajadas. 

—¿Quién te dice que no haya sido lo que buscábamos desde el principio? Ahora el nuevo prodigio ese estará expulsado tres partidos. 

Se pone las manos tras la cabeza y sonríe. Teppei debería mandarle a la mierda y decirle que se volviera a su casa, sin importar el orden. 

Se incorpora en la cama, salta hasta el suelo helado ( _5\. La manera en que los pies impactan en el piso mientras hacemos actividad física puede tener un profundo efecto sobre las rodillas_ ) y, ante la mirada vigilante de Makoto, cierra la puerta de la habitación. 

A partir de las nueve no suelen llegar enfermeras, pero más vale prevenir. 

Vuelve dentro y se pone delante de la silla donde está sentado Makoto. 

—¿A qué has venido realmente, Hanamiya?

No deja de sonreír, casi nunca lo hace, alarga la mano hasta su rodilla y la aprieta, como en un masaje, pero sabiendo dónde va a doler. 

No deja que se transfiera expresión del dolor que siente en ese momento, no deja de mirarle a los ojos. Hanamiya está duro bajo la tela del pantalón, lo puede ver desde donde está, y mentiría si dijera que no se está excitando él. No quiere revisar esa parte de su interior que no le deja resistirse, que le nubla la mente y le hace buscarle. 

—¿A qué crees que he venido, Kiyoshi? —se levanta, aleja la silla de un empujón y arrastra las eses como una serpiente, como la serpiente que es—. A ver tu cara no ha sido.

Le agarra del hombro y le empuja hacia abajo. Teppei tiene más fuerza que él y podría romperle ahora mismo de un puñetazo, pero no es lo que hace. Se deja arrastrar hasta que está de rodillas y desde el principio puede sentir la molestia, apoya más peso en la rodilla buena. 

El suelo está frío, frío, pero Teppei no. Makoto le agarra de la nuca y le mira a la cara unos segundos, como si quisiera grabar la escena en su cabeza. Teppei baja el pantalón para poder alcanzar el bulto en su entrepierna por encima del calzoncillo. Cierra los ojos y pone la boca contra él, humedece la tela y escucha el siseo de Hanamiya. 

—Cualquiera diría que estabas esperando que viniera.

Lo peor es que seguramente sea verdad, que en algún nivel inconsciente Teppei sabía que aparecería para joderle, para mirar lo que le ha hecho. 

No le quiere escuchar hablar, así que baja los calzoncillos lo justo y se mete su polla en la boca, de una vez y sin dejarle respirar. Está dura como una piedra, como la suya propia; y podría ser algo que le martirizara pero a estas alturas ya le da igual. 

—Joder, Kiyoshi. 

Makoto le engancha el pelo de la nuca y él mueve las manazas hacia su culo, mete las manos por debajo de los calzoncillos y termina de bajarlos con los pantalones hasta los muslos. Puede notar los músculos de Hanamiya tensarse cuando empuja hacia delante, le sujeta la cabeza y los movimientos le obligan a abrir la garganta, no le deja respirar ( _4\. Para cuidar la rodilla, es mejor evitar rápidos incrementos en la intensidad del ejercicio_ , recuerda). Cuando para, Kiyoshi agarra cada nalga y aprieta contra él, pega la nariz contra el vello oscuro de su bajo vientre y no puede evitar la satisfacción cuando Makoto gime y le suelta la nuca, se agarra a la cama tras él. 

La rodilla ha dejado de molestarle y ahora ya le duele, directamente, porque uno no puede estar a todo. El peso la carga y lanza calambrazos de dolor por todo el muslo. 

—¿Duele?

Le pone la mano en la frente y le aleja la cara de él, su polla aún roza su mejilla, sus labios.

—No. 

—Mentir está mal, Kiyoshi-kun.

—Se me debe estar pegando de alguien. 

Es una mierda de respuesta y Makoto no se molesta en contestarla. 

—Kiyoshi, ¿duele? 

Teppei es gilipollas, no hace falta que nadie se lo diga.

—Sí.

Makoto sonríe, le mueve la cabeza y Teppei abre obedientemente la boca y traga. ( _10\. Hay que escuchar nuestro cuerpo. El dolor es señal de que estamos ejerciendo demasiado estrés sobre las rodillas._ )

—Bien. 

Empuja con cada mano hacia afuera en su culo y cuela el dedo en seco entre las nalgas. Mira hacia arriba y su sonrisa no se borra ni cuando fuerza la entrada, solo cierra los ojos en algo entre el placer y el dolor y la satisfacción.

¿A Makoto le gusta más hacer daño, o que se lo hagan? ¿Le gusta la idea de que sea alguien como él el que quiera hacerle daño, el que gire el dedo metido hasta el primer nudillo? ¿Le gusta que Teppei tenga las comisuras de los ojos húmedas del dolor? 

¿O es que todo eso es lo que le gusta al propio Teppei?

Hace tiempo que ha dejado de saber quién es el sádico y quién el masoquista entre ellos dos. 

—¿Qué dirían en Seirin si te vieran con esa cara de pánfilo llena de mi corrida, Kiyoshi?

No espera respuesta, obviamente, porque en ese momento le sujeta la cabeza con la mano, la aleja de él, y se masturba con la otra diciendo “Quiero ver cómo quedas” y Teppei es débil y abre la boca y algo cae en ella cuando se corre en silencio; lágrimas calientes de semen en sus párpados y en sus mejillas y en su mentón. 

No le deja separarse y él no lo intenta, a pesar del calvario al que está sometido a estas alturas su rodilla, que late de dolor. Pasa el dedo por su barbilla y se lo mete en la boca, Teppei saborea el dedo en un gesto que parece casi tierno en comparación. 

Cuando mira hacia arriba, la expresión de Makoto es suave, como no la ve en ningún otro momento. Quizá es adicto a eso, a lo que hace el subidón de endorfinas a su expresión.

—Cuánto te odio —susurra, como si decir eso en alto cambiase algo.

Dura poco, vuelve a ser él pasados unos segundos en los que queda así, mirándole, apoyado contra la cama y con el pene laxo cayendo delante de su cara. 

Teppei se limpia la cara con un pañuelo que alcanza en la mesa y se ignoran mientras Makoto se viste. No esperaba reciprocidad, porque casi nunca la hay, es cada uno para sí mismo en estos encuentros así que se intenta levantar, descubre con horror que no puede hacerlo. 

Makoto se ríe. 

—Por dios, Kiyoshi, eres patético. 

Se va hacia la puerta y Teppei se reiría también, de verdad que lo haría, si no fuera porque cree que de verdad tiene razón. 

Tras él, un sonido de arrastre y, dos segundos después, el de la puerta al abrirse y cerrarse. Teppei mira hacia atrás y la silla está ahora a su alcance, consigue engancharse a ella y levantarse, alcanza la cama. Debería volver a mirar los síntomas de “síndrome de estocolmo” en internet pero, para qué. 

Se mete bajo las sábanas y el dolor y el haber sido humillado deberían haber hecho mella en su erección.

Suspira, mira al techo y recuerda su cara, sus manos en el pelo, su polla en la garganta. Mete la mano en sus propios calzoncillos y empieza a moverla. 

Cierra los ojos.


End file.
